One shot: Algo inesperado
by Pekistar34
Summary: que extaño y rapido se rebela el amor :3, si quieren que continue esta historia diganme kukiy wally


Es un día normal, yo "el Wuero Torres", como siempre estaba sentado esperando que el timbre de la salida tocara, solo quedan 3 minutos y he hecho solamente 5 ejercicios de 40, mientras a mi izquierda Memo, solamente leyendo un manual de su nuevo teléfono con todos los ejercicios ya resueltos.  
>RIIIING! – el dulce sonido de la campana<br>hey amigo mira este teléfono es estupendo—dijo memo caminando en frente de m,i pero de espaldas—paf!-  
>ah disculpa, a hola abby!, mira mi nuevo teléfono!-<br>se ve bien -dijo con una voz nostálgica  
>que te pasa abby-le pregunte<br>ah, no nada solo me preocupa Kuki  
>Kuki, ese nombre ,de esa persona tan especial, hace mucho que no tenía contacto con ella; aunque estuviéramos en la misma secundaria, la veía de lejos en sus presentaciones de actuación y canto, cruzábamos algunas palabras pero nada serio, un hola podía ser tan especial para mí ,si viniera solamente de sus hermosos labios.—¿qué pasa con ella?-pregunte con ansiedad -<br>-no nada, solo que desde que tiene representante ha estado trabajando mucho y eso me preocupa, ya no tiene muchos descansos y nunca hablo con ella y eso que es mi mejor amiga, solo entre clases y en los recreos ,estudia porque no tiene mucho tiempo de estudiar.  
>-Esta bien , bajemos quiero irme de este lugar ahora!—dijo memo empujándonos a mí y a abby hacia las escaleras,<p>

Nos faltaba muy poco para terminar, solo un lote de escaleras pero; muchos alumnos quedaron delante de nosotros quedando parados en las escaleras, levante la vista y así fue cuando la vi,  
>Kuki Saban , hermosa chica de cabello increíblemente largo y lacio, con unos ojos color violeta hermosos, sin darme cuenta me había quedado paralizado y la fila de estudiantes había desaparecido.<br>ABANZA!—sentí como memo me empujo y tratando de no caerme por las escaleras trate de saltar con un pie al llegar al piso, logre no caerme .Un suspiro de aliento con la mirada había abajo, levante mi vista y me encontré con Kuki , sentía el calor en mi cara a solo centímetros de sus hermosos labios, y mi corazón a mil por hora  
>-bueno nosotros nos vamos—dijo abby jalando a memo hacia la salida-<br>Wuero te paso algo estas bien—dijo kuki arreglándome la chaqueta que mas sentía que acariciaba mis hombros -espera, agáchate un poco-me agache como me dijo y con sus suaves manos sacudió mi cabello-  
>hey!—esa voz no me gustaba para nada-Kuk saban tienes que ir a ensayar guitarra inmediatamente<br>pero es hora del almuerzo-dijo con voz cansadora-  
>igual ya, ya! a ensayar-<p>

Uff, adiós wuero,-me dijo con un beso en la mejilla que disfrute mucho, no podía quedarme así, ella sufriendo sin descanso como una esclava de sus talentos-ESPEREN—grite , y acercándome a el representante y a Kuki—si quieres puedes ir a comer a mi casa y yo te ayudo con guitarra, soy muy bueno enseñando-que mentiroso era  
>uh , bueno si puedes solamente, puedo ir ¿<br>mmmm está bien pero para mañana quiero el rasgueo de la canción que te pedí  
>okay-vamos wuero-<p>

No podía creer lo que hice qué bueno que mi madre no está a esta hora en casa o si no me mataría…pasamos a comer a un local muy cerca de la escuela , al fin podía hablar con kuki a solas me contaba sobre sus canciones, actuaciones y recordábamos anécdotas de hace unos años. Mientras yo como un idiota mirándola, pero de pronto todo se volvió más cómodo, así que nos dirigimos a mi casa.

usted primero señorita Saban—dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación  
>muchas gracias señor Beatles-dijo riéndose como un ángel y arrojándose a mi cama con un leve suspiro<br>uff, tu cama es cómoda-dijo moviendo su rostro contra la almohada-  
>ja , no te acomodes mucho, porque es hora de practicar<br>esta bien-tomo la guitarra y empezó a tocar algunas notas hasta que puso mal sus dedos y fui a ayudarle.  
>no, para hacer la nota LA tienes que poner todos tus dedos juntos, así de esa manera, dije tomándola de la mano para poder enseñarle—así es 1,2,3..1,2,3,1,2,3 así es sigue, perfecto<br>siiii—dijo abrazándome fuertemente, la sentía tan cerca ,mi corazón latía tan rápido que creo que ella también lo sintió, se separo de mi regalándome una pequeña sonrisa hasta que vi que ella miraba hacia debajo de forma sorprendida y sus mejillas comenzaban a volverse color carmesí ; mire hacia abajo y vi como mi mano aun sujetaba la suya ,quede paralizado mientras sin pensar levante la mano de kuki y la mía hasta altura de nuestros cuellos, los dos sin…  
>kuki:<br>los dos cambiamos de dirección, mire a wally con la misma expresión que tenía, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí un gran calor en la cara y como nuestras miradas estaban conectadas.  
>wally:<br>no puedo esperar más musite- y kuki me miro con expresión de duda-  
>kuki— empecé-tu me gustas<br>kuki: sentí como si mi corazón recibiera una puntada -  
>wally:<br>se que crees que soy como esos chicos que siempre quieren estar contigo pero no, soy mas es decir no soy un idiota, uff esto no es una buena manera de expresarlo -suspire lo más profundo que pude y vote aire-kuki –la tome da las 2 manos-me gustas mucho, eres la persona que he estado esperando toda mi vida, linda ,inteligente ,sincera , no te da miedo ser tu misma, hace años me enamore de ti y aun siento aquello cada vez que estoy contigo y ahora tengo el valor suficiente para decírtelo, eres la chica más linda que mis ojos y corazón han visto y sentido, sé que es difícil lo que te digo en esta situación , debes sentirte incomoda pero, como sé que esto es difícil solo, quiero pensar en la esperanza que tú quieras llegar a quererme, aunque no sientas nada de lo que yo siento por ti –dije con la mirada gacha hasta que…, sentí un calor enorme en todo mi cuerpo, y sin darme cuenta kuki me estaba abrazando  
>te entiendo wally-hace unos años ,cuando éramos niños me enamore de ti—<br>no puede ser, me quede pensando, si le hubiera dicho a Kuki lo que sentía por ella antes hubiéramos estado juntos -soy un tonto—dije, mientras kuki emitía una risita y se acercaba a mi oído, sentía como decía—aun me gustas-  
>La separe rápidamente de mí , no podía creer lo que escuchaba , mientras mi hermosa kuki sonreirá de manera adorable, yo aun no podía creer la noticia, así que no pude evitar sonreír…<br>sentí un gran portazo ,mientras miraba quien abría la puerta ,el representante de kuki  
>-Kuki saban tenemos un nuevo contrato, después aprendes guitarra, vamos,-dijo jalándola hacia la salida de mi habitación, intentando la puerta , me quede con las palabras en la boca hasta que sentí como un rayo de luz iluminaba mi habitación de nuevo—kuki—musite mientras ella se acercaba a mi dándome un suave beso en la mejilla<br>-VAMOS!—se sintió a lo lejos—ya voy!—dijo kuki, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, se detuvo me observo y guiño un ojo—nos vemos después wally—dijo con una sonrisa de esas que no me puedo resistir.  
>Suspire y me arroje a la cama sin poder creer lo que había sucedido<p> 


End file.
